Lee School
It was a unique school that integrated children from various walks of life. The students of wealthy parents paid for their children to attend the prestigious school, while those from poor families had their tuition waived. From the years 1946 to 1949, the Lee School was the place of employment for Jeff Mace as a cover for his alter-ego Captain America. Enrolled in the school was Fred Davis Jr. who was Jeff's sidekick Bucky. Also joining the staff to further cover for Jeff's double identity was Betsy Ross. identifies Betsy as working for the school on an official capacity Various costumed villains and criminals often attempted crimes at the Lee School such as when Laughing Boy broke into the school to steal Fred's celebrity autograph book. When the school was having expansions built, the lumber needed was ransomed by a mobster named Mr. Polly, who was soundly defeated by Captain America and Bucky, allowing the expansion to be completed. In late 1947, Dean Thorpe was tempted to steal from the school's safe to pay for a $22,000 necklace that was stolen from his niece by King Leer, however Captain America and Bucky recovered it and returned it to the rightful owner. Despite this, the school needed funding for their lunch program and entered in a "city of the future" competition at the State fair. Despite a sabotage attempt by the Acrobat (thwarted by Captain America and Bucky) the school won the ten thousand dollar prize. In one instance the school at least had its own privately run radio station where they had a contest for the funniest comedian in the city. The contest was briefly marred by the Jester before he was stopped by Captain America and Bucky. Civics teacher Mr. Otto Drum soon found himself forced into the underworld when a case of the mumps caused him to resemble mobster Cheeks Chadwick, until the crook was captured by Captain America and Bucky. The school was not without its own controversy when members of the staff turned to crime, such as Professor Wagstaff, who as the Cavalier attempted to steal the valuable "Masked Cavalier" painting donated to the school to be auctioned by Patricia Walker, but was stopped by Captain America and Bucky, and Dr. Teague, an astronomy teacher who invented an pair of electric binoculars but became insanely jealous of his assistant Jonathan Presto, a jealousy that killed him. In 1949, Principal Bell was enthralled by the Dream Master and his cult until freed by Captain America and Golden Girl. In the 1950s, the Lee School was also used as a place of employment for William Burnside and Jack Monroe who took over the identities of Captain America and Bucky during that period. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents Lee School Staff * Mr. Thorpe: Dean of the Lee School * Henry Hawley: School principal (1946) * Jeff Mace: Teacher (1946-1949) * Betsy Ross: School administrator * Professor Carlotti: Music teacher * John Lee: Teacher * Linda Shores: Teacher * Ann Smith: Teacher * Professor Wagstaff: Teacher * Otto Drumm: Civics Teacher * Miss Todd: Teacher * Dr. Teague: Astronomy Teacher * Jonathan Presto: Astronomy Teacher * Weston: Astronomy Teacher * Mr. Bell: Principal (1949) * Miss Prim: Secretary * "Steve Rogers": Teacher Students * Fred Davis Jr. (1946-1949) * Snipe Gooligan * Tommy (last name unknown) * Tommy Colman * Mickey (last name unknown) * Rosa Dell * Jimmy Monitawks * Lolita Despana * Bob Wills * Jessica Hermann * "Bucky Barnes" | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} References Category:North America Category:Schools